Zoo Tycoon 3
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by a unconfirmed company and published by Microsoft Studios. As well not to be confused with the current Xbox version by Frontier Developments. Constructions Fences *Aviary Netting * Brick Wall * Brick Window Wall * Chain Link Fence * Concrete Fence * Glass Barrier * Hedge Fence * Iron Bar Fence * Staff Gate * Split-Rail Fence * Stone Wall * Stone Window Wall Paths * Asphalt Path * Brick Path * Concrete Path * Dirt Path * Sand Path * Stone Path Buildings * ATM * Discovery Kiosk * Gift Shop * Greenhouse * Hotel * Hummingbird Aviary * Ice Cream Cart * Insect House * Large Restroom * Restaurant * Small Restroom * Soda Machine Scenery * Bench * Binocular Stand * Crocodile Fountain * Donation Box * Elephant Fountain * Elephant Statue * Lamp Post * Picnic Table * Recycling Can * Tiger Statue * Trash Can * Zoo Map Rides * Chairlift * Steel Roller Coaster * Train Animals Adoptable #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) (Savanna) #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Desert) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ##Cape Buffalo (caffer) (Savanna) ##Forest Buffalo (nanus) (Tropical Forest) # African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ## East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ## South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) (Savanna) # African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Forest) # African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Tropical Forest) #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ##Cape Wild Dog (pictus) (Savanna) ##East African Wild Dog (lupinus) (Savanna) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) # American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) (Grassland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) ##Wood Bison (athabascae) (Boreal Forest) # American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ## Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ## Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) # Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) (Alpine) # Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) (Tundra) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Forest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Wetland) ##Sumatran Elephant (sumatranus) (Tropical Forest) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) (Wetland) #Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) ##Himalayan Black Bear (laniger) (Alpine) #Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) () # Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) (Desert) # Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Boreal Forest) ##Southern Bald Eagle (leucocephalus) (Wetlands) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) (Savanna) #Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) (Desert) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) ##Common Barn Owl (alba) (Grassland) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) ##Desert Bighorn Sheep (nelsoni) (Desert) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Forest) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) (Wetland) #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Grassland) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) (Shrubland) # Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Forest) # Bobcat (Lynx rufus) (Shrubland) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) ##Eastern Bongo (isaaci) (Tropical Forest) #Bonobo (Pan paniscus) (Tropical Forest) # Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Forest) # Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ## Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ## Gobi Bear (gobiensis) (Shrubland) ## Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Boreal Forest) ## Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ## Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) () ## Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Boreal Forest) ## Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Tibetan Blue Bear (pruinosus) () ## Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) () #Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Forest) #Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) (Shrubland) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Forest) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Desert) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Wetland) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Wetland) #Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) (Savanna) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) ##Asiatic Caracal (schmitzi) (Desert) ##Common Caracal (caracal) (Shrubland) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##Asiatic Cheetah (venaticus) (Shrubland) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) # Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) (Shrubland) # Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Forest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Forest) #Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) (Savanna) # Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ## Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ## Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) (Tropical Forest) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ## Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ##North African Ostrich (camelus) (Desert) ## Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) (Boreal Forest) #Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) (Tropical Forest) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Forest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##South African Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) #Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) (Spiny Forest) # Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Florida Panther (coryi) (Wetland) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) #Coyote (Canis latrans) ##Mearns' Coyote (mearnsi) (Desert) ##Mountain Coyote (lestes) (Alpine) ##Plains Coyote (latrans) (Grassland) #Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) ##Addra Gazelle (ruficollis) (Desert) #Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) (Grassland) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Desert) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) ##Southern Dhole (alpinus) (Tropical Forest) ##Sumatran Dhole (sumatrensis) (Tropical Forest) #Dingo (Canis dingo) (Shrubland) # Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) (Desert) #Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) ##Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (polychloros) (Tropical Forest) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) ##Rocky Mountain Elk (nelsoni) (Alpine) ##Roosevelt Elk (roosevelti) (Boreal Forest) ##Tule Elk (nannodes) (Grassland) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) ##Bearded Emperor Tamarin (subgrisescens) (Tropical Forest) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) ##Australian Emu (novaehollandiae) (Shrubland) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Boreal Forest) #Fallow Deer (Dama dama) ##Eurasian Fallow Deer (dama) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Wetland) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) () #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) (Shrubland) # Galápagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) # Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) ##Ornate Spider Monkey (ornatus) (Tropical Forest) # Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) ## Southern Gerenuk (walleri) (Savanna) # Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) ##Eastern Giant Eland (gigas) (Savanna) # Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Wetland) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) ##Reticulate Gila Monster (suspectum) (Desert) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) ##American Golden Eagle (canadensis) (Alpine) ##European Golden Eagle (chrysaetos) (Alpine) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) ##Indian Jackal (indicus) (Shrubland) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) (Tropical Forest) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) # Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ##Arabian Wolf (arabs) (Desert) ## Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ## Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ##Great Plains Wolf (nubilus) () ##Indian Wolf (pallipes) (Shrubland) ## Mexican Wolf (baileyi) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Boreal Forest) ##Tibetan Wolf (chanco) () #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Wetland) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) () #Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) (Coast) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) (Desert) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) (Savanna) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Wetland) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Forest) # Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Alpine) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) () #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Forest) #Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) ##Red Hartebeest (caama) (Savanna) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) (Savanna) #Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) (Tropical Forest) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) ##Cape Honey Badger (capensis) (Savanna) ##Indian Honey Badger (indica) (Shrubland) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) (Tropical Forest) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) # Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Forest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Wetland) #Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) (Tropical Forest) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Forest) # Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ##Common Impala (melampus) (Savanna) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) (Tropical Forest) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) (Alpine) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Forest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) (Tropical Forest) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Coast) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Forest) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) (Tropical Forest) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) (Savanna) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) (Shrubland) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Shrubland) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) (Savanna) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) (Shrubland) #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Amur Leopard (orientalis) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Forest) ##Persian Leopard (ciscaucasica) (Shrubland) #Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) (Savanna) # Lion (Panthera leo) ## Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ## Congo Lion (azandica) (Savanna) ## Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ## Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) (Savanna) ## Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ## West African Lion (senegalensis) (Savanna) #Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) (Savanna) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) # Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Forest) # Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland) # Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Forest) # Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Grassland) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) (Tropical Forest) # Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) (Savanna) # Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) (Savanna) # Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) # Military Macaw (Ara militaris) (Tropical Forest) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ##Shiras Moose (shirasi) (Boreal Forest) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) (Alpine) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) (Shrubland) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) ##Eastern Raccoon (lotor) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Forest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Forest) # Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Forest) # Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) #Onager (Equus hemionus) ##Indian Wild Ass (khur) (Desert) ##Persian Onager (onager) (Shrubland) # Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Wetland) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Wetland) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) (Tropical Forest) # Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ## Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ## Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) (Grassland) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) ##American Peregrine Falcon (anatum) (Shrubland) ##European Peregrine Falcon (peregrinus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ## Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ## Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) ##Maneless Zebra (borensis) (Savanna) #Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) (Wetland) # Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) (Wetland) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) ##Sonoran Pronghorn (sonoriensis) (Desert) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grassland) #Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) (Tropical Forest) #Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) (Tropical Forest) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) (Tropical Forest) # Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) ##Arabian Red Fox (arabica) (Desert) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) # Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) #Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) (Tropical Forest) # Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) (Tropical Forest) # Red Wolf (Canis rufus) (Wetland) #Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) (Wetland) #Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) (Shrubland) #Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) (Tropical Forest) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) (Shrubland) # Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Forest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Forest) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) (Shrubland) #Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) (Wetland) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) ##Black Sable Antelope (niger) (Savanna) # Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) ##Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (unicolor) (Wetland) #Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) (Wetland) # Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Forest) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) (Savanna) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) (Savanna) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Savanna) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Wetland) # Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) (Shrubland) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) (Tropical Forest) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) (Shrubland) # Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) (Tropical Forest) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) (Savanna) #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) (Shrubland) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Forest) # Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Savanna) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) ##Indian Striped Hyena (hyaena) (Shrubland) ##Sudanese Striped Hyena (dubbah) (Desert) # Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ##Eastern Striped Skunk (nigra) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) (Tropical Forest) # Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Forest) #Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) ##Malayan Sun Bear (malayanus) (Tropical Forest) #Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) (Tropical Forest) # Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) (Tropical Forest) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) ##Sichuan Takin (tibetana) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) # Tiger (Panthera tigris) ## Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Forest) ## Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Forest) ## Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Forest) ## Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Alpine) ## South China Tiger (amoyensis) (Shrubland) ## Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Forest) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Forest) #Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) (Tropical Forest) #Tree Pangolin (Manis tricuspis) (Tropical Forest) #Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) (Shrubland) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) (Tropical Forest) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Desert) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Forest) #Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) (Grassland) # White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ## Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ## Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Forest) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Forest) #White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) (Shrubland) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Key Deer (clavium) (Coast) ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Wetland) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) (Taiga) Downloadable # Coywolf (Canis latupus) (Optional Biome) # Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) # Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) Food * Bananas * Apples * Grass * Hay * Branches * Bamboo * Meat * Fish * Insects * Watermelon * Food Bowl with Water * Food Manger with Water Enrichment * Termite Mound * Large Sea Ice * Medium Sea Ice * Small Sea Ice * Log * Stuffed Prey Dummy * Swinging Log * Pursuit Ball * Small Toy Ball * Climbing Ropes * Small Tree Perch * Large Tree Perch Shelters * Elephant House * Giraffe House * Large Rock Cave * Small Rock Cave * Large Snow Cave * Small Snow Cave * Eagle Nest * Beaver Lodge * Small Burrow * Large Burrow Landscaping Biomes * Alpine * Boreal Forest * Desert * Coast * Grassland * Savanna * Shrubland * Tropical Rainforest * Temperate Deciduous Forest * Taiga * Tundra * Wetland Trees # Bald Cypress (Taxodium distichum) (Wetland) # Date Palm (Phoenix dactylifera) (Desert) # Norway Spruce (Picea abies) (Taiga) # Saxaul (Haloxylon ammodendron) (Desert) # Scots Pine (Pinus sylvestris) (Taiga) # Umbrella Thorn Acacia (Vachellia tortilis) (Savanna) Plants # Blue Fountain Bamboo (Fargesia nitida) (Temperate Deciduous Forest) # Broadleaf Cattail (Typha latifolia) (Wetland) # Elephant Grass (Miscanthus fuscus) (Shrubland) # Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) (Grassland) Rocks * Large Desert Rock * Medium Desert Rock * Small Desert Rock * Large Shrubland Rock * Medium Shrubland Rock * Small Shrubland Rock Staff * Bird Handler * Maintenance Worker * Monkey Entertainer * Staff Center * Tour Guide * Entertainment Stage * Zookeeper Expansion Packs Farm Fair TBA Going Underwater TBA De-Extinction TBA Small Wonders Cryptid Creatures TBA Thoughts on This Idea Do you want to see a third comeback of the nostalgic business simulation franchise? Yes Maybe No Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:2020